


Sleep, If You Want (and Wake Up Loved Again)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Only polyamorous if you want it to be, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: For a brief moment, when Wolfgang wakes up he doesn’t know where he is.Kala murmurs affirmations as she rubs a hand along his back and he doesn’t have the energy or the fragile ego to shove her away and tell her he’s fine.Because if he’s being honest, he isn’t. And with her— with all of them— he’s forced to be honest, sometimes more so than he would like to be.





	Sleep, If You Want (and Wake Up Loved Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post 2x12 while the cluster is still in Paris, because I quite like the idea of all of them staying together in real life for as long as they possibly can, basking in the touristy glory of Nomi and Amanita's wedding/honeymoon/new life. No Rajalagang in this one.  
> Title comes from the song "Blazed" by Ariana Grande and Pharrell Williams, though I altered the lyrics "in love" to "loved" just because it fit better— and that's how I originally misheard it anyways.

For a brief moment, when Wolfgang wakes up he doesn’t know where he is. 

In his mind’s eye he sees darkness and so he feels it too, the deep rush of adrenaline and fear and the need to resist, to fight, to survive. It’s ingrained into him by now, this kind of territorial panic— even if he did spend most of his life fighting alone, for only himself. He knows, somewhere in his deeper conscience, that he’s not alone, that he’s never alone (even if he wanted to be), and the thrum of the other seven living and breathing is ever-present in the back of his mind, in the marrow of his bones. 

Still, he had dreamt of BPO and it had felt real. More real than any other dream he’s ever had.

Kala is awake in an instant, tending to his anxieties and brushing away the sweat from his brow before he’s even able to fully register what day of the week it is. She murmurs affirmations as she rubs a hand along his back and Wolfgang doesn’t have the energy or the fragile ego to shove her away and tell her he’s fine. 

Because if he’s being honest, he isn’t. And with her— with all of them— he’s forced to be honest, sometimes more so than he would like to be. They know how he feels, whether he shares it with them or not, and that fact alone was the thing that had damned him and Kala, drawn them together like fire and gasoline, knowing eventually, in due time, they’d collide. 

In moments like this, he’s especially glad that they did. 

    “You’re okay,” she tells him as he lets his head fall to her shoulder. “I’ve got you, it was just a nightmare.” 

    “Goddamn BPO,” he mutters against the fabric of her shirt. The sun is just starting to come up outside in Paris and Wolfgang knows he won’t be able to fall asleep again now.

It’s not a surprise that Will visits seconds later, checking in with gentle hands on both Wolfgang and Kala’s arms. 

    “Can I come in?” he asks. Kala nods, answering for Wolfgang. 

He walks in seconds later, clearly having been waiting outside the door. 

    “I didn’t want to knock,” he says when he meets their eyes for real, and Wolfgang chuckles at that. 

    “Figured I was too jumpy?” he comments, but his tone is anything but accusatory. He settles back against the pillows and Will slips beside him, not before pressing a quick kiss to Kala’s temple. She flushes, as she always does when anyone shows any kind of affection towards her, and thinks  _ what was that for? _

Will shrugs. “Just because,” he says out loud. Then he squeezes Wolfgang’s hand. 

    “No BPO anymore,” he assures him. “Trust me.”

Wolfgang considers rolling his eyes. “I know that,” he says, and he does. “But…” he softens suddenly. “Don’t you have nightmares too, sometimes?”

Will is surprised; Wolfgang sounds almost vulnerable. It’s not that he isn’t, they all know that he is, but he never tends to admit it, at least not verbally like this. 

    “Of course,” he answers. “You’ve felt them before.”

Wolfgang nods. “Right.”

Riley pads in then, rubbing drowsily at her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. Kala notices her first when she enters and she gives her a small, welcome smile by way of greeting, one Riley immediately returns. 

    “I didn’t wake all of you up, did I?” Wolfgang grumbles when Riley shuts the door gently behind her. He sounds almost irritated at their collective willingness to check up on him, but they know he isn’t— in fact, he’s the opposite— so relieved by their presence and his safety that it’s palpable in the air around them. But then again, his feelings always are. They know him too well by now and in moments like this, he can’t hide his emotions even if he tried. There’s no use in pretending they don’t need each other, that they aren’t inexplicably tied together for better or for worse, in euphoria and in tragedy. Besides, they’ve all gotten well accustomed with this kind of intimacy, both mental and physical, so much so that they’re never even surprised when it happens.

    “I heard you were talking about nightmares,” Riley says as she pads over to the bed, “so I had to join the conversation.”

Her lips raise in the tiniest small as she says that, implying that she’s in the position to make jokes about her past— and she is, they know that— but Will, Wolfgang, and Kala still stiffen at her words. 

She rests on the edge of the mattress, folding her legs underneath her, and both Will and Wolfgang immediately gesture for her to come closer, to fit into the space between them. She curves her figure against the slope of them on each side of her and rests her head against the bicep of Wolfgang’s left arm, outstretched across the pillows in a way that allows his fingertips to skim through Will’s hair. Kala reaches across Wolfgang to grasp Riley’s hand and intertwine their fingers. 

They marvel together, all at once about how moments like this come so, so easily. 

Wolfgang’s free hand comes up to Riley’s shoulder, warming the goosebumps that have arisen on her skin thanks to the absence of blankets around her, and Kala and Will both relish in his touch along with her.

There’s something calming about the way that the morning air comes in through the windows, Wolfgang thinks, and there’s something familiar to Will about the faint sounds of shuffling keys and cars being unlocked. Riley likes the sounds of the birds that chirp constant in between the staccato of people waking up, and it’s all more peaceful than Wolfgang is used to. He feels his spine settling as his muscles relax and he lets out a sigh of relief when the truth of the matter hits him: they’re safe. 

    “Rest,” Wolfgang says to Kala in Hindi after some moments have passed between them all. He feels her weariness seeping across them just like the brightness that slowly filters through the window and she eagerly obliges, slipping under the covers. Will’s fingertips dance across Riley’s hip, knowing, and she tips her head back enough to meet his eyes. They don’t intrude on whatever Kala must have thought, but they’ve been waiting so long for her and Wolfgang to be happy like this that seeing them together with their own eyes feels a bit like an inside joke lucky enough to come true. When Wolfgang wraps his free arm around Kala, Will presses a kiss to Riley’s hairline and relishes in the way she presses back against his body, yearning for the simplest touches, like they all are. 

    “Do you think you can sleep now, Wolfgang?” Riley asks once they’re all settled under the blankets, collectively relieved that the hotel bed is a California King rather than a queen, or god forbid, a twin. 

Wolfgang hums out an affirmative nose in response. “But don’t leave.”

Kala noses against his cheek. “We won’t,” she says through Will’s mouth, and Wolfgang doesn’t expect them to.

When he finally falls asleep again, he dreams of the life that he has, the one that he isn’t afraid to wake up to. In fact, he looks forward to it, each and every day now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
